Could Be Worse
by Cinnamon Cigarettes
Summary: Buffy finds out something disturbing. One-shot. Post Chosen.


Buffy tried to remember that Slayers weren't supposed to kill humans. Even humans that should be put to death simply for their annoying natures.

"I'm going to murder him." she yelled to no one in particular. At the moment, she and Andrew were the only ones in the flat. She could kill him and dispose of the body before anybody got back. "Andrew!" Buffy yelled, hoping he wasn't smart enough to have figured out that he was the source of her rage. She didn't want to have to chase him down. She would though. And then she would kill him. Her mind raced through all the ways she knew of to kill someone. Maybe she would rip his entrails out through his throat.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, she plopped down in the computer chair to wait. He was walking very slowly. The boy probably knew he'd done something to make her angry. Like the time he'd followed she and the Slayerettes around Rome for weeks, claiming he was making a documentary. She'd thought it was hard to resist killing him then. She'd had no idea. That was nothing compared to _this. _

Tripping in, he asked, "First among Slayers, hello." Buffy could tell that he was trying to mask the nervousness in his voice. "How can I . . ." He stopped abruptly when he seen what she had in her hand. This wasn't going to be pretty. In fact, he was a little surprised he was still alive. More than a little surprised. He was actually wondering what Higher Power had given him a miracle. If there was one thing that would make Buffy actually murder him, it would be this. If only Dawn were here. Maybe she could explain everything. Maybe she could convince Buffy that this wasn't as bad as she thought it was. It was actually a really great thing, at least from his point of view. "I love her." he squeaked.

"No." Buffy said, shaking her head vigorously. Maybe if she kept denying it, it would go away. She glared at Andrew.

Andrew looked down at the photograph that Buffy was holding. Dawn had taken it herself. It was a day that they'd had the place to themselves. The two of them had cuddled on the couch watching movies together all day. At one point, Dawn had grabbed the instant camera and held it out from them, snapping a shot.

Almost without realizing it, Andrew smiled. In the picture, Dawn was giggling and laying over with her head in his lap. He wasn't even looking at the camera, just gazing down at her and stroking her hair. "She loves me too." he continued. "I don't know why, but she does."

"This can't be happening." Buffy reached up and began massaging her temples, trying to ward off the migraine that was coming on.

Andrew looked at her pleadingly. "I won't hurt her." he ventured, taking a step closer.

Looking at him, Buffy tried to imagine this man in love with her little sister. Buffy groaned. Honestly, it wasn't that hard to picture them together.

"Are you going to kill me?" he ventured to ask. He stepped backwards again as he said it. If she started to attack him, he at least wanted a head start. Not that it would do him much good against an angry Slayer. She'd have him before he made it out of the room. But it was worth a shot. He didn't really feel like dying today.

Buffy banged her head down against the desk. She wanted to kill him. She really, really did. But then Dawn would probably never forgive her.

Deciding that Buffy didn't look too dangerous, Andrew once again inched closer. To be honest, she looked a little pathetic. He didn't want the Slayer to be upset. He had hoped that eventually she could even be happy about this. He figured he at least had the fact that he was human going for him.

Lifting her head, Buffy glared at him. Oh no, he wasn't going to come over there acting nice and calm her down. She wasn't ready to be calm. She still wanted to kill him. Her little sister was supposed to end up with someone _normal._ Then again, Andrew was probably as normal as she was going to find with their life.

"I'm not going to kill you. I suppose it could be worse. You could be a vampire."

"Good point."


End file.
